Cold Reality
by recklesslittleliar
Summary: What would happen if Quinn somehow miscarried Beth sophomore year? Whos there to save her when her world comes crashing down? Who said her world is the only one thats crashing?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay so this is a new fic...yeaaa

So I was kinda listening Ed Sheeran's "Small Bump" and it gave me an idea for this.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee...Or do I O_O

So let's get on with it then

* * *

**SANTANA POV**

I can't believe Q miscarried...And then didn't tell me. Okay I understand her not wanting to tell me she was pregnant in the first place I was an ultra bitch about it. She was having Frankenteens kid, how do you expect me to react? But then I heard it was Pucks, now that yea maybe way more likely. But Puck was Puck, I mean I have nothing against him. But he knew about my feelings for Q and yet still got her pregnant...That's something you don't do.

But anyways back to the point, she miscarried and I had to find out through Berry of all people. That kinda stung, I mean I thought me and her had this weird best friend/worst enemy thing going on. It hurts, to think that she's going through so much, and it hurts even more to think that she didn't come to me when she needed someone. I could've been that shoulder to cry on, the one who wakes up at 3am to get her a giant calorie filled bacon cheeseburger, yet I wasn't.

"Hey San you okay?" I look over to see Brittany staring at me intently.

"Yea B I'm fine, just thinking." I say with a sincere smile on my face. She just looks at me, ugh I hate when she does this, it's like she can smell the lies.

"You're thinking about Q, aren't you?" Fuck, how does she do that? Appear to be so slow and stupid to other people, but there's times whens she knows things about you, that you dont even know about yourself.

"There's no use in lying to you is there B?" I said looking at her with such softness.

"You're thinking about the baby, I know I'm thinking about it too. You love her San, why don't you actually start to show it."

"I would Britt, trust me I would. I just don't know how." I said looking away from her.

"Sing her a song, when we sang that song to her last week she really seemed to like it. Try singing her something to make her smile."

And with that she got up and walked right out of class. Wait, is class over? Did the bell even ring?

"Santana come on we have glee." and there goes berry, yeap class is over. We have glee, shit, should I sing a song to Q today? I mean there was a song I've been waiting to sing since I found out about the miscarry. Maybe I should sing it...

* * *

"Alright guys, so I know you've all heard about what happened to Quinn over the weekend. Quinn are you okay?"

"Yea, just uh, learning to cope." she said in a monotone voice, god she sounds so dead.

"Okay so this week we ar-"

"Hey I'd like to sing a song." I said cutting him off from announcing whatever terrible idea of an assignment he had planned for this week.

"Uh, okay Santana the floor is yours." he said as he sat down on the side.

I got up and walked towards the band, I asked them not to join in no matter what their strange small minded brains told them, and then I grabbed one of the acoustic guitars.

Walking back to the center of the room and siting on the stool, I look up at Quinn.

"So i heard about what happened, and it hurt knowing that you didnt come to me. So this is to say that im here and I will always be here, but this song isnt for you. Its for the little one that was once inside you." I ignored the stares they gave me, and I began to strum on the guitar.

(start song)

**_Your just a small bumb unborn, in four months your brought to life_**

**_might be left with my hair, but youll have your mother eyes_**

**_ill hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can_**

**_but for now your scan of my unmade plans_**

**_a small bump, in four months your brought to life_**

**_Ill whisper quietly, and give you nothing but truth_**

**_if your not inside me, ill put my future in you_**

**_you are my one and only_**

**_you can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me, tight_**

**_oh you are my one and only_**

**_you can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight_**

**_and you'll be alright_**

**_oh, your just a small bump unknown you'll grow into your skin_**

**_with a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin_**

**_finger nails the size of a half grain of rice_**

**_and eyelids closed to be soon open wide_**

**_a small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes_**

**_and ill hold you tightly and give you nothing but truth_**

**_if your not inside me, ill put my future in you_**

**_you are my one and only_**

**_you can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight_**

**_you are my one and only_**

**_you can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight_**

**_and youll be alright_**

**_and you can lie with me_**

**_with you tiny feet_**

**_when your half asleep_**

**_ill leave you be_**

**_right in front of me_**

**_for a couple weeks_**

**_so i can keep, you safe_**

**_cuz you are my one and only_**

**_you can wrap your fingers round my thumb, and hold me tight_**

**_you are my one and only_**

**_you can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight_**

**_and you'll be alright_**

**_Cause you were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life_**

**_maybe you were needed up there, but were still unaware as why_**

(end song)

By the time I was done everyone had tears in there eyes. Somewhere in the song I had got up and walked up in front of quinn. I gently handed the guitar to Mike and caught Quinn when she threw herself in my arms her tears soaking my sweatshirt.

"That was beautiful." She said a she smiled against my neck.

"I know I wasn't always here, but I'm here now. And if you need anything I don't care what, I want you to call me, okay? I'm a bitch, we all know this, but hey who isn't sometimes."

"I will Santana, I promise." And she laughed, she laughed and I swear it was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

I shrugged my shoulders as far as they would go with her hanging on them, I let go of Quinn and turned around when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Santana that was amazing, but if you don't mind I would like to continue with the lesson." I just looked at him, and looked at him, and looked at him. Like way to ruin the moment asshole.

I turn around and head to my seat, sitting down in the chair I try and focus my attention on his attempt in making The Beatles sound oh so very interesting. I jump at the sounds of his enormous sweaty hands clapping together.

"Okay guys so im going to pair you up into groups of two for this assignment." I start to pay more attention to his voice so I can see which unfortunate soul has the displeasure of being partnered with me.

"Okay, Brittany your with Mercedes, Artie with Sam, Kurt with Mike, Finn with Blaine, Unique with Puck, Quinn with Tina, and Santana with Rachel." Whoa, what? me and rachel, I cant do that we will probably kill each other we are no where near compatible.

"Uhm excuse me no, we cant do that, me and berry will probably kill each other." I say as I sit up straighter in my seat. He looks at me with his smile growing larger and larger with every word I say.

"Thats the point, well not for you two to kill each other, but to partner you up with someone you yourself wouldn't pick as a partner, bringing you out of your comfort zone." I looked at him like her grew a second head. I doubt this would work, should I even try?

"Santana I think hes right, I mean its a good idea. I wouldn't try and kill you, but maybe singing this song together will be fun. You never know maybe we should try it." I look at her and watch her eyes dart away from me in fear. In a way that kinda stung, I mean I know im a bitch, but i'm not a bitch all the time. Despite what everyone might think, I do have a heart, meaning I have feelings, and since I have feelings I eel. No matter how much I dont like it I cant stop it..

"Ugh, fine. whats the assignment?" I asked as I turned my eyes back to his.

"Well I want you guys to sing a song and dedicate it to one of the happiest moments you can remember."

Well shit, i don't have many happy memories that I remember, but you know, it shouldn't be hard to make some new ones in a week...right?

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 1... I think i did good...Do you think its good? Do you think I should continue with this? Should I Stop? ugh so many questions...so much laziness...Lol, no I hope you guys liked it (: **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So i hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, And yeaaaa...Oh btw I changed the rating to T...might change it back don't know yet...

And sorry that this is kinda late...Finals are crazy and I have so many last minute performances...forgive me?

Disclaimer: I don't own glee... O.o

* * *

**Santana POV**

"Hey Santana do you think that maybe we can meet up at my house later and start working on the project." I look over to see Berry looking down at her shoes as she was talking to me.

"You know maybe this project might actually work if when you talked to me you actually looked at me." I said as I slammed my locker closed and began walking towards the parking lot.

"I'm sorry, uhm, do you think we can work on it today? Unless your busy of course then I wouldn't want to impose on your plans and th-" I cut her off before she can get any further into her rant.

"Sure Berry we can work on it today, just please stop talking. You have a car right?" I watched her as she shook her head yes.

"Okay so then follow me to my house." I said as I watched her walk towards her Audi, hmm who new berry had nice taste in cars, an all black Audi R8.

I continued to watch her walk until I remembered that she was following me meaning I was the one who was driving first. I slowly began to walk towards my Black and Red Camaro. When I get in my car I look out the window to find Rachel staring at me waiting for me to move, I pull out of the parking lot and start the short drive to my house.

* * *

It was a short drive, very quiet, I mean except for the music blasting from my speakers. But other than that yea, pretty calm.

I pull into my driveway watching as Rachel pulls in behind me. I get out my car and slowly walk towards her as I see her looking up at my house in amazement.

"So much for Lima Heights." I just shook my head in amusement as I walked her into my house.

"So, do you have any good memories?" I just look at her with my mouth slightly agape. I mean I know that I might look all angry and depressed half the time, but that doesn't meant that I have no actual good things in my life. I have that mini music studio my parents built into the garage, I have that semi gym they built for me in the basement. I mean now that I think of it them spoiling me is probably just them trying to make up for not ever being here. But that's besides the point, still, I get what I want. Which means life isn't completely horrible for me, I'm just lonely. Loneliness kills sometimes you know, it can drive people crazy. I mean I had Britt until she decided to run off with wheels. I still have Quinn, but shes been beyond distant ever since she got pregnant. I know she lost the baby, but that just seemed to push her further away.

I don't want her to be further away, I mean I kinda just want her as close as possible. When I sang the song to her, the way she looked at me when I was done, made me feel like I had actually accomplished something I should be proud of, I made her smile and then I made her laugh. Honestly I think that was the best feeling I've had in a really long time. Well, if I don't make any good memories with Berry this week at least I have that one.

"Uhm Santana, are you okay? You took me to your bedroom and then you just started staring, I mean I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I do believe we were supposed to be looking for a song." Hmm, I forgot she was here. Maybe I should pay more attention to the little things. See what I did there, ha, yea.

"Yea sorry I was just lost in my thoughts." I said as I walked to my closet to find something other than my cheerio uniform to change into.

"Well what was you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about how it felt to see her smile again." I said absentmindedly as I picked up a black T-shirt. Wait a minute, I said that out loud. Shit...

"I'm guessing you mean Quinn, but your right it was nice to see her finally smile about something. You know under your terribly tough exterior I think you just might be the sweetest maybe saddest person I know. I mean Ed Sheeran, really?" she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with that ginger headed god." I said as I pointed at her sharply.

"Well of course there is nothing wrong with him, his music is amazing. I just wouldn't expect someone like you to listen to his kind of music."

"I do, I mean my last break up I think I played Give Me Love for like a whole week." shit I said that out loud too. What is wrong with me...

"Wasn't your last break up with Noah, I doubt he is someone to be heartbroken over." she said with a confusing and then reassuring look.

Since when do I voice my thoughts, I mean this is Berry for crying out loud. She shouldn't even be in my room on my bed in my house I mean even that is like a whole step too far.

"That wasn't my last break up Berry, but if you don't mind I would kinda like to keep that little bit of information to myself." I said with a sad smile, I mean my last break up was with Brittany. I don't think it would be a good idea to out myself to Berry of all people.

"I'm sorry for prying then." she said as she looked away once again. God, I hate that, don't look away from me. I mean I am a person, a regular normal person that would appreciate it if people would actually look at me when they talked to me.

"Would you please look at me when your talking to me, it really bothers me when you don't." I said as I watched her shift nervously on the edge of my bed.

"Hey maybe we should sing an Ed Sheeran song." I say when she doesn't respond to me. I watch her as she looks up with a smile. I think its safe to say that she at least enjoys his music.

"You know Santana that would be a very good idea. I mean he is a great artist and his music does have deep meaning. Although at first I thought he was just really depressed but then I realized that he wrote all of his song for a reason." I just stared at her blankly as she ranted on and on about Ed Sheeran. I mean she was right considering the first song I've ever heard by him was The A-team and in the end it just talked about angles dying, I'm pretty sure that anyone would've thought he was pretty depressed.

"Okay so lets get searching then shall we." maybe that will shut her up long enough to let me think.

I watched as she pulled her laptop from her bag and began to open it up to begin the search.

Looking down I realized I was still just holding the shirt that I had planned to put on. Without thinking I pulled off my cheerios top and pulled down my skirt, although I still have yet to find a pair of pants to put on. I pulled the T-shirt over my head and headed over to my drawer and pulled out a pair of red and black basketball shorts and slid them on.

I walked over to where she was sitting on my bed and looked over to see what she was looking at. She was looking at one of his recent songs from his new album "One" I've listened to it, it was a good song, a love song I'm guessing.

"So, you want to sing a new song?" I ask as I lean over further.

"No, honestly it doesn't matter, but i think that we shouldn't just do songs by him and maybe look at some other artist, you know broaden the horizons." she says as she begins to type into the search box.

I just look at her, she talks alot, like alot, and she always has some super long reason for everything. I'm pretty sure that if I just started shouting random words at her she would have at least a paragraph to say about each and every one of them. Its like, she not only swallowed a dictionary, but a thesis, and an encyclopedia.

"Hellloooooo Santanaaa?" I look up to see her waving her hand in front of my face, whats wrong with me and zoning out today?

"Sorry, uhm what was we looking for?"

"Good artist who produce good music." she says with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"So you want a good artist who has good songs?" I ask for clarification and she just shakes her head and goes back to her laptop. I'm pretty sure she Googled that and is looking through the artist that they came up with. I on the other hand will just grab my phone and go through my music playlist...if i can find my phone...

I get up and start to walk to my closet to search in there, only to trip over a shoe, and fall. Why, today, today is just not my day.

"Whoa...Santana Lopez, wearing basketball shorts? Who would've thought." I look up to see her looking at me trying to stifle her laughter, I just bust my ass, and she comments on my basketball shorts, who does this?

"Well its too hot for sweats, and I don't own Pajama pants. So its either this or I walk around naked, your choice." I look at her just in time to see a blush making its way to her cheeks, well isn't this new.

"Anyways uhm, what do you think about Jessie J?" I got up as fast as I could and rushed over to her and her laptop.

"Jessie J. is just her, there's no words for who she is." I sat down next to her and watched her pull up a list of her songs. That's alot of songs...

"Okay so how about we research this tomorrow, you know with actual good memories to think about. And like today we just stop with music, eat food and watch movies." I cant believe I just asked Berry to stay in and watch movies with me, oh my, what has this world turned to? See, I told you loneliness makes you crazy...

"Uhm, excuse me." she looked at me obviously surprised by the invite just as much as I am.

"Yea, I mean when your like not talking your pretty cool to be with, and when your not in a group of people not all of your sentences include half of the american dictionary."

"Santana a thorough vocabulary is not wrong, just because you don't understand half of the words I say doesn't make them meaningless."

"I never said that, and I'm not stupid, I take AP classes with you Berry, and I have a 4.0 GPA. Get over yourself, now are you going to stay or not? Its Friday so I doubt you have anywhere to be."

"Yea sure ill stay, let me just call my dads to let them know." I watch as she gets up and walks away and all I can think is how interesting this night is going to turn out to be...

* * *

**Okay so thats it...this was kinda rushed so there are a couple of mistakes, I hope you guys enjoy it, and tell me watchu think (: **

**Oh and I forgot, This might seem like Pezberry at first, but its not lol...its Quinntana...its just like in this Santana and Rachel are going to grow into best friends...yea? okayyy**


End file.
